1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy management technology of managing the transfer of energy between a plurality of energy related systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, the energy management technology of managing the transfer of energy between a plurality of energy related systems is known from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-008380.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-008380 discloses a conventional system that is capable of transferring power of the electric vehicle to the residence.
Specifically, this conventional system carries out charging of the battery of the electric vehicle by the home power supply in the residence and supplying of power from the battery of the electric vehicle to the home power supply. According to the conventional system, the electric power supply from the electric vehicle to the residence is performed so that the electric energy required for the usual travel of the electric vehicle (i.e., the user's everyday life area) can be secured to the battery of the electric vehicle. Therefore, even if the use of the electric vehicle is needed unexpectedly, it is not necessary to cause the trouble to the use.
However, in the conventional system, the power supply from the electric vehicle to the residence is performed only in one direction, regardless of whether the residence needs the electric power supply from the outside. In other words, even when it is the case where the residence actually does not need the external power supply, it is impossible to avoid the supplying of the electric power of the electric vehicle to the residence.
Therefore, the conventional system has the difficulty in eliminating the possibility that the electric power of the electric vehicle is unnecessarily supplied to the residence.